


just once

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, It's honestly just fluff, M/M, fluffffffff, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Blood never thought his meeting with Sugar would change him that much.





	just once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



> A late birthday present for the absolutely lovely redtomatofan. Happy birthday, you gorgeous sweetheart! Luv ya! ♥♥
> 
> I edited it while being a bit feverish, so just tell me if you spot weird sentences or stupid misspelling.

Blood tried to smooth out his school uniform shirt and gave up. He should've ironed it the day before but he wasn't one to put so much thought in his appearance. Oh well. He figured it didn't really matter. He didn't plan on going to school past the first day anyway.

Today was the start of the school year. And Blood was late. It was almost noon, so he had just enough time to go get the necessary papers before going to have lunch at the cafeteria. And then he would go home and feign being sick for the rest of the year. Easy-peasy.

The skeleton went to the administration building and groaned when he saw the line of students waiting for God knows what. He debated whether skipping getting the papers altogether and go have lunch, or suffering throught it and get it done as soon as possible. He supposed he didn't have anything better to do, and he wasn't that hungry yet.

The wait was longer than anticipated and it took Blood a good hour and a half to get the two damn papers he needed. He was now starving and calmly hurried to the cafeteria, hoping that it wouldn't be too crowded. No such luck, he realised as he stepped in the building which was litterally full of noisy students. He grabbed a glass of water to sip up while he waited for the line to the food counter to be less packed. Blood looked around to find a free seat when he spotted him.

In the far end of the cafeteria, quietly sitting by himself next to one of the windows, was another skeleton monster.

Even from far away, Blood noticed the slender frame of the other, and how the light from outside gracefully landed on the right side of his face. Blood thought it looked like an aureola.

He snapped out of his trance when the monster adjusted his rectangular glasses on his nasal ridge. Blood only realised then that the skeleton was reading a book. Judging by the cover, it was a... picture book? Wasn't he past the age for that kind of litterature?

Blood decided to go sit at the same table since it was the only place with empty seats. He approached the table and stood awkwardly before the seat directly in front of the other monster. Should he sit? Should he ask first? He cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of the other, who didn't seem to notice, too enthralled in his book.

After five more minutes of awkwardness, Blood ended up taking the seat. He just hoped not a lot of people had seen him embarrass himself.

With nothing else to do, he resumed his staring at the skeleton monster. He saw no point in being discreet, since the other was buried deep in his book. The monster was wearing an impeccably ironed uniform, a soft looking red scarf wrapped around his shoulders. It covered half of his face and made him look like a ninja marshmallow. The scarf was tied in a neat bow at the back of his neck.

Having finished his inspection, Blood lifted his head up and was met with a pair of surprised eyes. The two monsters stared at each other for a moment before the skeleton in front of Blood put his hand on his scarf. But instead of removing it like Blood thought he would, he kept it in place while he spoke up.

"Umm... Hello?"

Blood frantically searched for a good reason to be staring at an unknown monster when his gaze landed on the other's book.

"What at you reading?"

The skeleton didn't even take the time to be surprised Blood wasn't explaining why he was staring at him, he instantly stood up from his chair, which fell on the ground with a loud clank, and gasped in his scarf.

"YOU KNOW FLUFFY BUNNY?!"

Fluffy Bunny? Was that the book the other was reading? Blood took it delicately and opened it at a random page. Yep, a picture book for children, just like he thought.

"What's it about?" Blood asked after a quick glance to the never-ending line of students for the food counter. It seemed he still had plenty of time, so why not pass the time by listening to this skeleton's sweet and sugary voice?

Forty five minutes and an oral presentation about why Fluffy Bunny was the bravest rabbit on Earth after, and Blood was surprised he was still listening to the other skeleton, Papyrus, he had come to learn.

Papyrus...

Blood was reminded by his growling stomach that he still hadn't eaten, and as much as he wanted to keep listening to Papyrus' story, he really had to have lunch before going home.

"Hey Papyrus, sorry to interrupt you, but I really have to grab something to eat before the food counter is cleaned up."

"Oh, of course! I thought you had already had lunch! I'm so sorry, I've taken so much of your time!" Papyrus said.

Was that... disappointment in his voice? It could've been Blood's imagination...

"Nah... It's okay. I had fun talking with you," Blood smiled, thinking he hadn't done much of the talking himself.

To Blood's surprise, Papyrus blushed an adorable shade of pinkish orange behind his rectangular glasses.

"Well I have to go as well... So uhm... Maybe... See you tomorrow?" Papyrus asked, nervously fiddling with his scarf over his mouth.

"Uh... Yeah."

* * *

 

Blood hadn't planned to go back to school at all, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to go have lunch there. And if he were to sit with Papyrus and listen to the end of his story, it would only be a coincidence.

Yep. Pure coincidence.

Stepping into the cafeteria, he sighed in relief at the lack of students in front of the food counter. He quickly grabbed something to eat and scanned the hall and sure, there he was. Next to the window, just like the day before.

"Hey there Papyrus."

The skeleton startled at his name being called out and jerked his head up.

"OH! HELLO... Erm..."

"Blood," he supplied.

"Blood? That's an unusual name!" Papyrus said.

"That's 'cause it's my nickname. I'm Sans, but just call me Blood. That's how I've been called since mid school."

"WOWIE! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A COOL NICKNAME!" Papyrus beamed. For a moment, Blood thought his eyes would turn into glittering stars.

Blood didn't dare tell the sweet skeleton the real reason behind the nickname. During middle school, he wasn't the calmest monster and regularly ended up in violent fights. The state of his 'opponents' (read 'victims') after the fights earned him such a monicker.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME ONE?!" Papyrus' beaming voice shook Blood out of his thoughts.

"Give you what?"

"A NICKNAME!"

"Oh. Uhm..." Blood hadn't thought of that.

He recalled his first impression of the other: a ninja marshmallow.

It was fitting but...

"Sugar," Blood blurted out.

"SUGAR?"

"'cause you're sweet."

Honestly, it was just a joke. To give him more time to think about something better. Or maybe to distract Papyrus and change the topic.

But judging by the way his eyes sparkled, Papy- Sugar seemed to like the nickname.

"OH IT'S SO CUTE!!! THANK YOU! SUGAR! I'M SUGAR! AND I'M SWEET! NYEHEHE!"

The sound of Sugar's laugh echoed in Blood's head pleasantly.

 

* * *

 

  
One week later, Blood was already used to come to school during lunch time and go sit with Sugar. The tall skeleton would chat while Blood was eating.

"Why are you always wearing your scarf over your mouth?" Blood asked. He realised he had never seen Sugar's entire face. It was as though Sugar was hiding the lower half of his face on purpose.

"Ah," Sugar blushed his lovely pink shade. His eyes darted from left to right anxiously. "That's because... I..." His voice was so hushed Blood almost missed his next words. "I have braces."

"Braces?"

The sweet skeleton now looked like he wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and hide in it. It was so unusual from the normally cheerful monster. Blood felt guilt build up in his SOUL at the sight, knowing he was the cause of his embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay! You don't have to show them! I'm sorry, I didn't know," Blood tried his best to cheer Sugar up.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just... My teeth are so ugly. I don't think braces will help me at all..."

"That can't be true! You're the cutest and sweetest monster I've ever met!" Blood blurted out. He wasn't one to give out compliments easily, but there was something in Sugar that made Blood not think coherently. He realised his statement sounded a lot like a confession. And judging by Sugar's flushed skull, he had come to the same conclusion.

Unable to look at Sugar any longer, Blood broke eye contact and resumed eating.

"Maybe I'll... Show you one day," Sugar whispered. "BUT JUST ONCE!"

It was Blood's turn to blush hard.

 

* * *

 

It had become a habit of theirs. Blood would come to school one hour earlier, suffering through class, just to be sure to spend as much time as possible with Sugar at the cafeteria.

After two months of intense observations, Blood had become a master at reading Sugar's half-covered expressions. He could tell with certitude when Sugar was happy, excited about something, anxious, sad, angry... He could spend hours and hours just staring at those lovely eyes, and he would never get tired of it.

"Err... 387?"

"C'mon Sugar. I know math isn't your forte, but in what universe is 390 minus 8 equal to 387?"

"Minus 8? I thought it was a 3?"

Now unsure of himself, Blood checked the manual again. Yep, it was an 8 alright.

Wait...

Blood rummaged back through a good dozen sheets of math exercises.

It had been several weeks since he had began helping Sugar with his schoolwork, especially in math and science. The sweet skeleton's grades were good overall, but he had admitted at some point having difficulties in those subjects. Blood, being one year above the other, and quite conveniently excelling in those particular subjects, had kindly offered to help Sugar with his homework.

But lately, Blood had noticed Sugar made more and more simple miscalculations.

He checked all of Sugar's wrong answers and noticed that most of them could be explained by a mixing of numbers. It seemed that Sugar had troubles with 3s and 8s, and 1s and 7s.

Blood quickly wrote down a series of numbers on a blank sheet and turned it towards Sugar.

"What do you read?"

"Err... 3, 7, 8, 8, 1, 7, 3, 8, 7, 1," the skeleton answered, his nasal ridge crunched up and his voice muffled by his scarf.

Blood turned the sheet around again and checked the numbers. He wasn't sure Sugar had gotten even one right.

"Sugar, I think you need a new pair of glasses."

 

* * *

 

"BLOOD! BLOOD! OVER HERE!"

Blood turned around and spotted Sugar sheltering himself from the snow under a bus shelter. The sweet skeleton was wearing an adorable pink coat with white ribbons on the front, and a pair of _very_  short shorts. And as always, his red scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck. Blood was impressed by the other's choice of clothing, considering it was mid-November and it was litterally freezing. Everyday was either windy, snowy, or an unholy combination of the two, just like today.

"Hi Sugar. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It is okay, Blood! I came early anyway," Sugar said, putting back his favorite book in his bag.

He was always carrying Fluffy Bunny around, Blood had come to learn, and yet the book looked as good as new. It really showed how delicate and caring Sugar was.

Blood caught himself thinking about Sugar's long, slender fingers flipping through book pages, yet again...

There was rarely a day when he wouldn't think about Sugar, his eyes, his laugh, his frame, his oh so cute blush...

The two skeletons began walking towards their destination: the aquarium. They had been there together many times now, but it still was their favorite place for their outings. It was always fascinating and they could spend hours and hours just wandering together in the oceanic labyrinth. They would spend their time talking about anything, really, and nothing made Blood happier than listening to Sugar's voice for hours.

A sudden gust of wind whipped up Sugar's scarf over his entire face, making both skeleton laugh. The sweet skeleton quickly put it back correctly, and Blood couldn't help but notice how he was careful not to let his lower face show. It didn't bother him that he had still never seen Sugar's smile, he knew how self-conscious about his teeth the other was. However, it would be a lie if he said he wasn't curious. But he respected Sugar and would never push him to do something he clearly wasn't comfortable with.

"Boy, it's windy today! I'm glad I decided not to wear a skirt for once!"

_Sugar in a skirt?_

Blood tried -and failed miserably- to not be distracted by the mental image of Sugar in a skirt.

While Blood was busy being lost in his mind, Sugar pushed his big round red glasses up his nasal ridge, took Blood's hand in his and pulled him gently to the aquarium entrance.

"COME ON BLOOD! LET'S GO!"

 

* * *

 

"BLOOD! BLOOD! LOOK!" Sugar shouted from across the hallway, making several students jump. "I DID IT! I PASSED!"

Still half asleep, Blood waited for Sugar to come to him and took the paper the other was proudly displaying. It was Sugar's math test, and at the top Blood could see a very good grade. Blood genuinely smiled at Sugar's success.

"I'm so proud of you Sugar. I knew you could do it."

"It's all thanks to you Blood!" Sugar exclaimed, wrapping Blood in a gentle hug.

Lately, Sugar had become very... touchy-feely with Blood. Far from being annoyed by the gestures, Blood relished in every single show of affection...

...and more often than not wished it could go further.

"What do you have first?" Sugar asked.

"Err... Science."

"Ah, your favorite!" Sugar clapped his hands happily. "It always makes my day better when the first lesson of the day is a subject I love!"

"Yeah, it makes waking up so early and going to school not so bad."

 

* * *

 

This was it. Tomorrow, at that same hour, Blood would be taking the most important exam in his life. If he passed, he would be able to go to a prestigious university and would have a chance to get his dream job. And that would have be unthinkable only 10 months ago. He hadn't thought back then that he would have actively gone to school and taken the exam one day.

Blood had been reviewing every lesson for every subject for two months and hoped it would be enough. Sugar had offered to spend his last day doing something else to help him relax before his exam, and Blood couldn't be more grateful for it. Spending the entire day with Sugar would surely help him clear his head.

And Blood was particularly excited about today, because of a text from Sugar he had received earlier. The sweet skeleton promised an "unforgettable surprise".

Blood arrived 10 minutes early at their usual meet-up point. He found a shady spot to stay in while waiting for Sugar. It was almost summer and it was beginning to be very hot every day. Blood even decided against wearing his favorite jacket today. It was just too hot. He could feel sweat drops trickle uncomfortably down his ribs. He couldn't wait for Sugar to be there. Then he could focus on his sweet voice and forget about the damn heat.

Lost in his thoughts, Blood didn't notice Sugar coming up right behind him, and jumped when he felt the other's elegant and cool hands land on his shoulders. He was about to turn around to greet Sugar when the other spoke up.

"Hi Blood. How are you today?"

Blood immediately noticed. Sugar's voice wasn't muffled.

"It's very hot today. I can't even wear my favorite scarf," Sugar added, as if to confirm what was in Blood's mind.

This was it. Today, Blood would finally see Sugar's face.

Sugar's hands tightened on Blood's shoulders and his voice wavered.

"Blood. I'm ugly without my scarf. Just tell me now if you don't want to see me."

Blood couldn't wait to turn around.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Sugar whispered.

"Will you at least stay friends with me?"

Blood whipped around.

The sudden movement startled Sugar, who instinctively put one hand over his uncovered mouth. Blood very gently got ahold of it and pushed it away, slowly revealing Sugar's smile.

His teeth were crooked. There were long and uneven. The braces were big and shiny. Sugar's mouth honestly looked like a mess.

Blood stood on his tiptoes and placed a delicate kiss on Sugar's mouth.

He hadn't planned any of it. Hadn't noticed falling in love with Sugar. Hadn't thought he would have the courage to act upon his feelings.

He was the type to not care after all.

When he drew back, Blood saw tears forming in Sugar's eyes, one even daring to spill over and roll on his perfect cheek. Blood gently swiped it with a thumb and continued to caress the other's face.

"Y-you don't... hate me?" Sugar's voice caught up in his throat.

"Sugar, you are the most beautiful monster on this Earth."

Sugar's watery smile was the most delicate and graceful thing Blood had ever seen.

"I..." Blood inhaled slowly. "I love you Sugar. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Sugar said, no trace of hesitation in his voice.

And for the first time, Blood saw Sugar smile, a true, genuine and happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Redtomatofan's babies Blood and Sugar, since it's for her birthday, but I'm not used AT ALL to writing them, so feel free to tell me where I can improve.  
> For some reason, Blood was quite hard to write, while Sugar was a piece of cake (pun more or less intended)... Funny, considering I normally find Sanses' POV easier to write.


End file.
